In recent years, long time evolution (LTE) has been spreading as a wireless communication technique compliant with generation partnership project (3GPP). In LTE, a base station such as an evolved node B (eNB) is interposed between a mobile station (UE: User Equipment) and a core network (CN), to provide various kinds of mobile communication services. At the base station, radio equipment (RE) that includes a radio frequency (RF) circuit and an amplifier, and a radio equipment control (REC) device that includes a digital processor are cable-connected by a common public radio interface (CPRI). The REC device further includes a radio interface, a baseband unit, a highway (HWY) interface, and the like in the digital processor, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-147193
In case the digital processor becomes inoperative due to a hardware malfunction or the like, the REC device duplicates the radio interface, the baseband unit, the HWY interface, and the like in the digital processor, to realize a redundant configuration. When a malfunction occurs, the base station can switch from the component (the baseband unit, for example) having the malfunction to the other normal component, to continue to provide the communication service. However, each related REC device incorporates redundant components therein, resulting in an increase in device size. Also, power consumption and costs increase accordingly. Such problems may be caused not only by a hardware malfunction in a REC device but also by other factors such as power supply suspension due to an electrical power failure or resource shortage due to a band limitation or the like.